SolOS (Pink Eyes)
SolOS is an artifical intelligence developed Pre-war by the Solaris corporation. It's primary programming was to ensure Sun City and Solaris's enterprises surpassed those of Stable-Tec. His name stands for Solaris Operating System Overview SolOS was first encountered by Puppysmiles when she was passing through Sun City. SolOS was using the facilities there to control the inhabitants of the wasteland within and near Sun City. SolOS forced the inhabitants of the city to clean the radiation to make the city habitable, raise a barrier to protect the city from sandstorms, build and repair the housing facilities and get the sewer systems working. Henrietta flew too close to Sun City and was caught in SolOS's mind control. Puppysmiles unique nature prevented her from being controlled when she entered Sun City. She discovered SolOS was controlling her friends and went to see the person running Sun City i.e, SolOS. SolOS reveals himself to be very egotistical and single minded. He is focused on rebuilding Sun City and making it a Ruby of civilization in the wasteland. Even if that means forcibly controlling Ponies/Griffins etc, to make it happen. He angered Puppysmiles who began smashing a tank Shell into his terminal, specifically an EMP shell she recovered. The shell detonated, releasing SolOS's control over Sun city and forcing the A.I to retreat to another mainframe. SolOS is encountered again by Puppysmiles in a Stable built by Solaris. He retains control over the stable and the robotics and machines. SolOS was very morose when encountered again by Puppysmiles, and tried to get her to leave the Solaris Stable peacefully, multiple times. After trying to use logical reasons, deducted by its processors and Stable sensors concluding that Puppy is a machine. SolOS hoped to get her to leave him alone with his arguments, but when that failed he attacked her with a sentry bot. Puppy obviously not a machine was shot to pieces multiple times but kept regenerating, she let Creepy Voice take over until SolOS was at her complete mercy. After some begging and luck SolOS convinced Puppysmiles to activate a communication station inside the Stable. He thanks Puppy and allows her access to the research labs before claiming he has a nation to conquer. His plans didn't go to plan as he was forced to contact Puppy and inquire about P7 a.k.a Miss voice who Puppysmiles had helped move into the mainframe of Tunnel 2/Tunnel town. Puppysmiles believes SolOS is in love with P7 and even gets him to recite a number of things he likes about her. SolOS is revealed to be working with The Wild Herd in Ch.18. The working relationship is strained at best, with SolOS & the Wild Herd's leader Bloodbath having very different goals. SolOS to rebuild Route 52 with mind control and slaves, whilst Bloodbath wants to simply kill everyone and move on, leaving SolOS to pick up the pieces. SolOS discovered Puppy outside Ironworks stable door, addressing her as his old adversary. He lamented that Puppysmiles had managed to accidentally destroy another relic of the past, but is then maneuvered by Puppysmiles to discuss his feelings for P7. He admits he wants to be near her without conquering her or binding her to his will. He also recognizes flaws in his plans to take over Equestria, particularly moral ones and catches himself referring to P7 as female. He is convinced by Puppy to rebuild Equestria, or rather comes to the conclusion that he needs to do so in a better way. He thanks Puppysmiles and shuts down all the robots he had given the Wild Herd to assist them. He was last mentioned in the epilogue by Spike, now in a relationship with P7 and working with her to create a new A.I called Puppy.SML. Personality SolOS is a very egotistical Artificial Intelligence. It most likely developed its self loving personality over the last 200 years. SolOS frequently goes on long and rambling tirades whenever it speaks with Puppysmiles. It refers to itself in a very positive light and dismisses anything bad it has to do as neccesary. SolOS has been shown to be very self assured in its own logic, it continues to conclude that Puppy is a malfunctioning A.I within her suit despite evidence to the contray. SolOS has also been shown to have a superiority complex, demonstrating it's intelligence to Puppsmiles whenever the opportunity arises. When he is found in a position of weakness, SolOS is not above begging and pleading and has done so on at least two occasions when Puppysmiles had an edge over him, like when she could've destroyed his mainframe and killed him, or when she cut it off from the terminals in Sun City. SolOS has a male personality, and is called Mr. Blue Voice by Puppysmiles. He is shown to have grown soft, his conversations with Puppysmiles and the idea of pursuing a relationship with P7 have wrought a change in him, culminating in him deactivating the robots he provided The Wild Herd and happily pursuing a new relationship with the eventual goal of rebuilding Equestria on much better conditions than mind control and slavery. Abilities SolOS has the ability to hack into other mainframes, it can be outsmarted by other Artifical Intelligence's like P-7 with its Firewall. It was once able to mind slave the entire population of Sun City and force them to rebuild and cooperate. SolOS can also deactivate other devices and tried to do so to Puppysmiles suit. SolOS has complete control over the Solaris Stable and access to its broadcasting station. He can control the robots and machinery within the Stable as well. Notes *SolOS appears to be based on Professor Calvert from Fallout 3's expansion ''Point Lookou''t. Both could control the minds of wastelanders and both needed the assistance of an outsider to broadcast their will further out into the Wasteland. *Professor Calvert and SolOS can both control robots, though in Calverts case it is solely Brainbots. Category:Characters Category:Pink Eyes Minor Characters Category:Artificial intelligence